


Secrets

by DisneyQueen100



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family Secrets, Missing, Next Generation, Next Generation Samurai Rangers, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyQueen100/pseuds/DisneyQueen100
Summary: Two rangers went off the grid 17 years ago and no one has heard from them since. When their kids find out that they're meant to be power rangers and start uncovering their parents' secrets, how will they, as well as everyone else, react to what the two rangers have been doing. The summary isn't great, but the story is better.
Relationships: Antonio Garcia & Mia Watanabe & Kevin & Lauren Shiba & Mike & Emily & Jayden Shiba, Antonio Garcia/Mia Watanabe, Emily/Mike (Power Rangers Samurai), Jayden Shiba/Original Female Character(s), Kevin/Lauren Shiba





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story on this site, and I hope you all like it. The idea for this story popped into my head and I just had to write it. It’s a story about the next generation of samurai rangers. Anyways, onto the story.

**_17 years ago_ **

_“I can’t believe this!_ _Octoroo_ _is back and trying to bring back Master_ _Xand_ _red_ _?!” Mia said frustrated._

_“I know this is crazy, but at least we know what he’s looking for. We can find it before he does,” Antonio told he_ _r to try to calm her down. He grabbed her hand. “Master_ _Xandred_ will not _return_ _.” H_ _e sighed. “We should tell the others.”_

_“No. Not yet. We can’t worry them,” Mia said_ _which surprised Antonio_ _. “I ha_ _te_ _to say it, but I think we need to_ _try to stop_ _Octoroo_ _ourselves_ _.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes. If they_ _knew what was going on, they would drop everything to stop_ _Octoroo_ _._ _I don’t want them to do that. Plus,_ _Octoroo_ _doesn’t know we’re_ _onto him._ _We can find what he’s looking for_ _before he even knows_ _we’re looking for it.”_

_“I’m with you, but we do need to let someone in the loop in case something happens_ _.”_

_“I agree.”_

**Present Day**

A 16-year-old boy was running in the forest by his house. He was going as fast as he could. When he stopped, a girl jumped down from a tree in front of him. “Ha! Beat you again!” His twin sister told him. 

“You got lucky.” 

“Is it luck or skill?” 

“Ok. Why don’t we do another race deeper into the forest?” 

“You know our parents’ rules. This is as far as we’re allowed to go.” 

“Matthew! Gianna!” The two teenagers heard their father calling their names and started walking back as their father approached them. “Come on. You two have school.” 

They walked back to their house which is in a secluded part of the forest and the teenagers saw their mother waiting outside. “How was your morning race?” 

“I won,” Gianna said. 

“I’ll win next time,” Matthew said. 

“You wish.” 

“Remember, after school you come straight home and we’ll do some training,” their mother told them. 

“What exactly are we training for?” Matthew asked. 

“Just...so you know how to defend yourselves in case something happens.” 

“Also, our friend, Adrian, invited us to see a movie Friday night,” Gianna said. “Can we go?” 

“You both know the rules,” their father said. “You go to school and then you come straight home.” 

“But why?! Everyone else is allowed to go out with their friends, except us! It’s not fair!” 

“There’s a reason we have these rules and it’s important that you both follow them. Now, it’s time for you guys to leave for school.” 

The parents waved goodbye to their kids as they left for school. “They want answers, Antonio.” 

“I know, but we can’t give them the answers they want yet, Mia.” 

“I know that. It doesn’t make it any less difficult. They don’t even know that they will eventually become Samurai rangers.” 

“This is for their own safety. We’ll tell them...eventually.” 

Matthew and Gianna got to school and went over to their lockers. 

“Hey guys!” The twins turned around to see their friend, Adrian. 

“What’s up, dude?” Matthew asked. 

“Not much. What’s the verdict?” 

“We can’t go,” Gianna said. 

“That’s too bad.” 

“We really wish we could,” Matthew said. 

“I know. Your parents are strict. Don’t worry about it. I guess I’ll just hang out with my little sister and her friends who also happen to be twins.” 

“They’re freshman, right?” Gianna asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll be a junior hanging out with a few freshmen, but if anyone asks, I’m babysitting.” 

At another part of the school, Adrian’s little sister, Juliet, was hanging out with her friends, Benjamin and Rosie. 

“I can’t believe that _we_ are going to be Samurai rangers,” Juliet quietly squealed to her friends. “I just want to make sure I have this right. Benjamin, your color is green and Rosie, your color is yellow.” 

“You got it,” Rosie said, continuing their hushed conversation. “You’re red, right.” 

“Yes, and my brother is blue. Although, my parents also said that my cousin will also be a red ranger.” 

“Isn’t he 12-years-old?” Benjamin asked. “Also, why are there going to be two red rangers?” 

“He is and there will be two red rangers because both my mom and my uncle were red rangers and they decided that it might not be so bad having an extra ranger on the team.” 

“Is that the truth or is the truth that they don’t know what happened to their friends who were the gold and pink rangers?” 

“The only information my parents would give me is that they fell off the grid 17 years ago. No one knows what happened to them or if either of them got married or even had kids. Both of them just kind of disappeared without a trace.” 

“It’s weird that no one knows where they are,” Rosie said. “I mean, why did they fall off the grid?” 

“No one has any clue about what happened. One day everyone was in contact with one another and the next, they couldn’t get a hold of two rangers.” 

“Could the nighlok have done something to them?” Benjamin asked. 

Juliet shrugged. “There has been no nighlok activity for a long time which is why we’re still going to school. My parents said that if the nighlok start showing up again, we’ll have to be pulled out in order to protect everyone."

“Makes sense,” Rosie said. 

“I wouldn’t mind being pulled out of school,” Benjamin said. “My grades aren’t the best anyway.” 

The bell rang. 

“Well, we better get to class,” Juliet said. “See you guys later.” 

“See ya,” Benjamin and Rosie said in unison as they all started heading to their classes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that any of you who read this first chapter liked it. I will see how soon I can get the next chapter up. There will be a lot happening in the next chapter.


End file.
